scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ghoul's Eye
The Ghoul's Eye is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang go to Colorado to see their friend Rick Roberts, who in his posseesion has a famous diamond. When a ghost with only one eye nabs the diamond, can the gang figure out the mystery and get the ghoul's eye? Synopsis The gang go to their friend Rick Roberts' mansion to see him. The gang are in Colorado, driving toward the mansion. After a few minutes, they get there. They get out, and are greeted by their friend Rick Roberts. He says he is happy they are here, and he introduces them to his gardener, Jerry. Jerry is very angry about Rick. Rick motions for the gang to go inside. Once inside, Rick tells the gang to put their bags down. Rick asks them if they want any food. Shaggy and Scooby reply yes. Rick directs them to the kitchen, and tells them if they want anything they can just ask the cook, Amanda Trawouse. Amanda tells Scooby and Shaggy she wishes to have the Farout, Rick's famous diamond, while Scooby and Shaggy are eating. Scooby and Shaggy go with the gang once they are finished. Rick leads them to the Jewel Room, where he wants to show them his prize diamond, the Farout. It is so named because when light reflects off it, you can see psychedelic colors (hippie colors="far out" or Farout). Anyway, Rick shows them the diamond, and it does have psycheledic colors. Suddenly a phantom comes in and grabs the diamond. The phantom says to get the diamond back, they need to find his eye. Then the ghost leaves, leaving a clue on the floor. Rick says that they must get the diamond back, then leaves the room. Velma picks up the clue, and it says "My eye has clues, but first in the moos." Velma denotes this means two things: either it's in the barn or in the cow pen. Fred decides the gang must split up. Shaggy and Scooby go to the barn, and Fred and the girls go to the cow pen. In the barn, Shaggy and Scooby look around. Shaggy goes to the chicken place and starts making like a chicken. Scooby joins in, but Shaggy spots a note near the cows. It is in the shelf above the cows, so Scooby climbs on top of Shaggy's shoulders, gets the note, and then falls down. They have the note, but then the One-Eyed Ghoul comes out and chases them back into the house. Fred and the girls notice and run after them. Shaggy and Scooby go through the rooms. Finally they lose the ghoul and head back to the gang. The next clue reads "You are 1 clue away, now find the good pay." The gang decide to stick together. Daphne reasons this must mean the office, where the safe is. They only need the key. The gang heads to the office. They look, and the safe is locked. Daphne pulls out a hairpin from her purse, and unlocks the safe, since it needs a key. Inside is the last note, which reads "My eye is my heart for me, can't you see. My eye is hippie, or where it used to be." Velma realizes where they need to go. She leads the gang down the hallways. The gang finally turn up at the Jewel Room. There are Rick, Amanda and Jerry. Rick tells them this was all a test, to see how good his old friends were at mystery-solving. The episode ends with the gang going off again. Cast and Characters Villains *One-Eyed Ghoul Suspects Culprits Locations *Colorado **Roberts mansion Notes/trivia *This is like the episode of Where's Scooby-Doo? because it simply a test to see how clever the gang was. *There is no mention of what town Rick lives in:however, he might not even live in the town, but rather in the country. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Daphne's shoe turns white for a second. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Jerry's beard turns white at the end, even though it was black at first. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "(claps) Bravo, Mystery Inc., bravo. Your talent...was much more than I expected." - Rick Roberts "To get the diamond, find my eye! I need my eye!" - One-Eyed Ghoul Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1